This invention relates to 2-azolylmethyl-3-difluorobenzyloxy-2,3-dihydro-5-and-6-fluorobenzo[b]thiop hene, antifungal compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and their use in treating fungal infections in animals, including humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,808 (Rane et al.) and the corresponding European patent application EP No. 54,233 disclose 3-aralkyloxy-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-imidazolylmethyl)benzo b]thiophene antifungal compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,816. (Rane et al.) discloses 3-hydroxy-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-imidazolylmethyl)benzo[b]thiophene antifungal compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,404 discloses 3-arylalkoxy-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazolymethyl)benzo[b]thiophene antifungal compounds. While U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,808 and 4,468,404 disclose antifungal compounds that are generic to the compounds of this invention, there is no specific disclosure of the compound this invention and no indication that the trifluoro compounds of this invention would be expected to have properties superior compared to the trichoro-compounds, e.g., cis-5-chloro-3-(2',6'-dichlorobenzyloxy)-2,3-dihydro-2-(1H-imidazolymethyl )benzo[b] thiophene specifically disclosed in the above-identified U.S. patents.